


Ministry Valentine

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Severus is Hermione's fake date for the Valentine's Day Ball.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 52
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Ministry Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hermione's Haven January Roll-A-Drabble prompt and character: Severus Snape/Fake Dating. I came up with this short drabble. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt, for looking the story over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus Snape sighed wearily as he fiddled with his tie. 

Hermione saw what was happening and went to help him with a small smile, “Thank you for being my fake date this evening. Especially since it’s to annoy Ronald.”

Severus smirked. “It's his loss. Do you want him to feel jealous though? Because I’m feeling that way about him right now.”

He eyed Hermione’s pretty dark pink cocktail dress with her hair up in intricate braids, his eyes darker than normal.

Hermione didn’t want to look into Severus’ eyes but as she did, she realized he did indeed have true feelings for her. “Well if we survive this night, would you like to go out on a real date?”

Severus pulled her in close and kissed her soundly, “Yes Hermione, I would.”


End file.
